The Protectors
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria, Dawn, and Dakota are chosen to protect the world. Uploaded with CartoonNetwork90sFan's permission.
1. Introduction

**A/N: CartoonNetwork90sFan made this for my birthday, she only own OC's, this is uploaded with her permission.**

* * *

The world needs protection from the forces of evil. The princess of the world Myra died from the evil prince. So now, the five gems that she had are going to be picked by the next destined people known as The Chosen Ones. Each of the gems carry special powers such as energy, animal, fire, nature, and light. Until five special girls are chosen, they will become the protectors of the world: Zoey Gibson, Mary Josephine 'Jo' Elliot, Anne Maria Karkanis, Dawn Evergreen, and Dakota Milton. They will be selected to protect the world from evil.

* * *

Name: Zoey Gibson

Age: 16

Label: The Indie Chick

Power: Energy

Special Abilities: Making energy, taking people's energy, shooting energy from her hands, flight

Transformation Outfit: A white top with a blue mini skirt, red boots, red fingerless gloves, a red cape, and a black mask

* * *

Name: Jo Elliot

Age: 16

Label: The Take-No-Prisoners Jockette

Power: Animal

Special Abilities: Increased speed, strength, enchanted senses, transforming into any were-creatures

Transformation Outfit: Grey top, black pants, brown combat boots, long black trench coat, facial appearences include slit red eyes, fangs, and claws

* * *

Name: Anne Maria Karkanis

Age: 16

Label: The Jersey Shore Reject

Power: Fire

Special Abilities: Shooting fire from her hands, flight, shooting fire from her mouth, and even transforming into fire itself

Transformation Outfit: Red strapless dress, orange jacket, orange high-heels, red fingerless gloves, and a red mask

* * *

Name: Dawn Evergreen

Age: 16

Label: The Moonchild

Power: Nature

Special Abilities: Reading auras, talking to animals, growing plant monsters, using plants for attacking enemies

Transformation Outfit: Pink Chinese-style dress with flowers on it, black flats, a flower headband, and a blue mask

* * *

Name: Dakota Milton

Age: 16

Label: The Fame-Monger

Power: Light

Special Abilities: Shooting light from her hands and eyes, making a force field, and getting light from the sun

Transformation Outfit: A purple long-sleeved short dress, purple boots, a purple vest, and a purple mask


	2. The Truth

"Why do I have a cape and where are my old clothes?" Zoey asked as she looked at her new outfit. "I don't understand... Man, this is weird. One minute, I was in my regular clothes and now I'm wearing this," she then looked at her new outfit in the mirror. "Boy, weird day this is..."

"Zoey?" A voice called.

"Huh, who said that?" Zoey asked before looking around only to see no one there. "Now this is creepy..." she then decided to leave.

As Zoey continued to walk, she saw a little girl that was trapped and in trouble. "Oh, no, hang on, I'm coming!" she told the little girl in despair, she then started to run, only to float instead. "What the?! I'm flying! ...Man, this is cool."

"Help!" The little girl screamed for dear life.

"Oh, no, I'm coming!" Zoey told her as she flew down and caught her. "Gotcha... You okay?"

"A bear!" The little girl still screamed.

A bear then roared and began to go after Zoey. Zoey's hands glowed white and shot at the bear. This caused for the bear to whimper and run away.

"How, did I-" Zoey gasped and her eyes widened from the sudden ability she had.

"Follow me." The little girl told the redheaded teenage girl.

"Why?" Zoey asked as she put the little girl back down.

"All will be answered." The little girl answered before going into the forest.

"Umm... Okay, then?" Zoey replied before following the little girl into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jo was in the end of forest. She looked very angry about what had happened to her.

"What the Hell?" Jo growled to herself as she took a look at herself. "Why did my voice change along with my outfit?" she then looked into the lake to see her reflection as she was even more different than her clothes which was shocking toward her. " **WHY HAVE MY EYES CHANGED AND WHY DO I HAVE FANGS AND CLAWS?! GRRRR...** " She soon punched the tree with amazing strength which was enough to make the tree fall. "Whoa..." she said as she looked at her fist. "I'm an animal and I look like one too."

"Jo?" A voice called.

"Who said that?" Jo asked as she heard the voice far away from her. "Who's there?" She soon smelled something that smelled like another animal that was coming toward her. "Why do I smell a furball heading toward my way?" she asked herself before shrugging.

With incredible speed, Jo climbed onto a branch and saw a wolf pup being chased by one of Chris's interns with a gun.

"Why, that asshole is chasing that pup!" Jo snapped. "That pup didn't do anything to him... This pisses me off." she growled as her animal instincts soon kicked in as she tackled the intern down to the ground.

"What the Hell, man?" The intern asked.

"Why did you try to shoot that pup?" Jo growled.

"Because it's a wolf and I was told by Chris to shoot it, who cares about it?" The intern replied.

Jo roared in anger until she was pissed off, which of course, she was and her anger raised over the top of the limit. She then tackled the intern and beat him up, throwing him into a tree, and then grabbing him by the throat. "Get out and don't come back." she demanded with a snarl.

"Who are you?" The intern gulped.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare." Jo snarled.

The intern then left.

"This is kinda cool," Jo sighed in relief until she then saw the wolf pup looking up at her and she picked him up. "You okay, little guy?"

The wolf pup barked and then licked her.

"Okay, you're thankful, I get it." Jo laughed.

The wolf pup continued to bark.

"You want me to follow you?" Jo asked.

The wolf pup nodded.

"Fine." Jo said as she put him down so he could lead her to where he wanted her to go to and began to follow after him.

* * *

Outside the bathroom, Anne Maria was really excited about her new outfit.

"Check me out, I look good," Anne Maria flaunted until she saw someone. "I-... Huh? Who's that?"

A woman about 24-years-old was in trouble because she was trapped in a fiery forest. "Help!" she cried out.

"Hang on, I'll save ya!" Anne Maria called out as she went into the fire without getting burnt like she was unaffected by the flames and all of the sudden, the flames were consumed in her mouth and after that, it made her feel strange right about now. "Did I eat fire?" She shuddered by the fact. "I must be crazy."

"Thank you, young one." The woman said in gratitude.

"No prob," Anne Maria replied before she saw the woman walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Follow me." The woman said.

"Why?"

"Please?"

"All right..." Anne Maria sighed and followed her.

* * *

 ** _With Dakota..._**

"Okay, I'm not complaining, but..." Dakota looked up and down at herself.

"My, what a pretty outfit you have, deary." An old woman smiled.

"Thanks?" Dakota blinked.

"You remind me of an old friend of mine from long ago." The old woman laughed.

"What happened to her?" Dakota asked curiously.

"She died." The old woman frowned.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry to hear about that." Dakota replied.

"It's fine, dear," The old woman said. "Oh, well, I was wondering... Would you like to come to the forest with me? I need to meet up with someone and I'd love some company."

"Sure, I'd be happy to help." Dakota agreed.

"What a nice little dear." The old woman approved.

The old woman and Dakota then went into the forest together.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Hey, little girl, where are we going?" Zoey asked.

The little girl soon wasn't there and Zoey couldn't find her.

"Hey, where did she go?" Zoey asked before shrugging. "Maybe she left."

"Red?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" Zoey asked as she looked around.

"It's me, Jo." The voice said.

Zoey turned around and saw Jo, but she looked different. She had a gray top, black pants, brown combat boots, long black trench coat and what Zoey saw was Jo's eyes was red with black slits, fangs, claws, not to mention, she had a demonic voice. "Jo, is that you?" she asked warily.

"Yeah." Jo replied.

"What happened to you?" Zoey asked. "You look like a-"

"An animal? Yeah, I know." Jo said.

"Aw, Jo, I didn't mean that," Zoey said before hugging the jockette. "You're still the same person I know."

"Thanks, Red." Jo replied as she hugged Zoey back.

"Ay, who's there?!" A voice demanded.

"It's me and Jo!" Zoey called back.

"Phew, I thought I was just imagining it," The figure replied as it revealed to be Anne Maria with a red strapless dress, orange jacket, orange high-heels, a red mask, and red fingerless gloves before she then hugged Zoey. "I'm so glad I found ya," she soon looked at the girl up and down. "Oh, girl, you should wear your hair down more often."

"Thanks...?" Zoey replied, unsurely.

"Where's Jo?" Anne Maria asked.

"Right here." Jo answered.

Anne Maria screamed from Jo's appearance and panicked instantly. "W-What's with your voice? Did you hit puberty?"

"I found my prey." Jo growled at her.

"Hey, it was just a joke." Anne Maria replied nervously.

"Greetings, friends." A calm and quiet voice greeted.

Zoey and Anne Maria jumped and look up to see Dawn in a branch, wearing a pink kimino that went down to her knees with flowers on it, black flats, pink gloves, blue mask, and her little bit of hair was in a small bun and the rest of her hair was down.

"I'm sorry that I scared you." Dawn told the others.

"Hey, who's there?" A voice asked.

"We're over here." Anne Maria replied.

It turns out to be Dakota with a short-sleeved purple dress that went down to her knees, purple boots, purple gloves, purple mask, a yellow crown on her head and her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Okay, so, what's going on?" Zoey asked.

"I will tell you." A voice replied.

* * *

Everyone then turned around and saw a girl about eighteen-years-old with long brown hair, a long white dress, and a tiara on her head. "Hello, I'm Myra," she introduced herself. "The Princess of the World."

"Princess?" Jo scoffed.

"Yes, I have ruled the world since I was fourteen," Myra informed. "My parents died saving the world last year when I was seventeen because of this, I'm very busy saving the world myself."

"So, you're a ghost?" Dakota guessed.

"You could say that," Myra replied. "But I died from using the gems which are the ones you all currently have."

"Gems?" Zoey asked.

"The gems carry all sorts of sources of power," Myra informed. "Such as: Energy, animal, fire, nature, and light. That is, until the evil Prince Tyrone killed me."

"Tyrone?" Anne Maria asked. "Who is this Tyrone now?"

"An evil prince who was a traitor to my people and killed me," Myra explained. "Now the gems were scattered somewhere else. After me, there was a group of people who had them before you all. They were Amelia Reinhardt, Kassidy Stevens, Wendy Johnson, Valerie Evans, and Olivia Pearson."

"Amelia Reinhardt?" Zoey asked. "I have cousin named that, but I don't see her much anymore. I wonder what happened to her?"

"They tried to defeat Tyrone only to fail," Myra replied. "He had killed them."

"No," Zoey began to cry. "Not Amelia!"

"It's okay, Zoey." Dakota hugged the redheaded girl.

"I'm sorry, Zoey." Myra added in empathy.

"It's not your fault." Zoey sniffled.

"In order to transform, you need to say the color of the gem, say 'come out', and then the power you possess." Myra instructed.

"So, like, for example, I would say 'Orange Gem, come out', and then say 'Fire Power'?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yes." Myra nodded.

"In order to detransform to our original clothes, would we say 'Detransform'?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, Dawn." Myra nodded again.

"'Detransform'!" Zoey, Jo, Anne Maria, Dawn, and Dakota called out and their outfits were suddenly back to what they were before the sudden superhero makeover.

"Now, Zoey Gibson, Jo Elliot, Anne Maria Kankaris, Dawn Evergreen, and Dakota Milton, it is up to you to protect the world," Myra told the five teenage girls. "I wish you luck... Goodbye." she then faded away, leaving them on their own to carry on what she did in the past.

"I think we should protect and save the world from baddies," Zoey suggested. "So, who's with me?"

"I am." Dawn put her hand on top of Zoey's.

"Me too." Dakota put her hand on top of Dawn's.

"Eh, what the hay?" Anne Maria shrugged before putting her hand on top of Dakota's.

The girls then looked at Jo who was hesitant at first.

"Fine!" Jo scoffed as she then put her hand on top of Anne Maria's.

"I hope you can do it, girls," Myra smiled as she looked at this from where she was. "I believe in you."


	3. Power Trip

"Okaaaay... Did that really happen?" Dakota asked.

"I guess?" Zoey shrugged.

"Now what?" Anne Maria added.

"We could train and practice our powers." Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, and see Jo go through puberty again." Anne Maria smirked.

"Watch it, Fake Tan." Jo warned.

"Guys, please don't argue." Zoey pleaded.

"Fine..." Anne Maria and Jo replied.

* * *

In a dark and scary castle, a mysterious figure was watching this from a mirror. "So, these are the new protectors, hmm?" The figure asked themselves before calling out. "GUARD!"

"Yes, Master?" The guard replied.

"Send in Kaylin," The figure demanded. "I have a mission for her."

"Yes, Master." The guard bowed.

The guard then came in with a woman in her mid 20's with mid-length black hair, a black dress, white gloves, high-heels, and sunglasses. "You wanted to see me, Master?" she asked since she had been called.

"I want you to destroy those five girls 'cuz they are the new protectors of the world." The figure replied.

"It shall be done, Master." Kaylin bowed loyally.

"Good, do not fail me." The figure said.

Kaylin then vanished to carry out the project.

* * *

 ** _With the girls..._**

"Energy Power." Zoey said.

"Animal Power." Jo said.

"Fire Power." Anne Maria said.

"Nature Power." Dawn said.

"Light Power." Dakota said.

The girls then transformed into their new outfits.

"Awesome!" Anne Maria cheered and then accidentally shot fire out of her hands. "Oops."

"Watch it!" Dakota warned as she had ducked.

"Wanna see something awesome?" Anne Maria asked.

"What?" Zoey, Dakota, and Dawn asked.

Anne Maria then smirked as she set her whole body on fire.

"Don't you get burnt to a crisp?!" Zoey gasped.

"Nah," Anne Maria replied as she went back to her unfiery self. "Fire can't hurt me."

Dakota gasped as she made a force field. "Whoa... Did I do that?"

"Yep." Dawn nodded.

"Yay!" Dakota cheered which made light beams shoot out from her eyes by accident. "Oops."

A blur then went past them with impressive speed, slashing the tree with claws, knocking the trees down, and the four other girls had to shield their eyes from the dust picking up.

"Ay, watch the hair!" Anne Maria warned.

"Wait... Jo?" Zoey asked.

"Who'd you expect, Chef?" Jo replied in a demonic voice. She then jumped on a branch and knelt like a wild animal waiting for its prey.

"Enjoying your powers?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I also have enchanted senses." Jo replied.

"What're those?" Dakota asked.

"I..." Jo was about to explain until she smelled something and then growled.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"We have an unwanted guest." Jo replied.

"Seems like you're not as pathetic as I thought." Kaylin said as she appeared.

"Who are you?" Dakota asked.

"I'm Kaylin, and I'm here to destroy you for my master." Kaylin replied dangerously.

"I'm gonna enjoy breaking her bones." Jo smirked as she showed her fangs.


	4. Kaylin vs the Girls

"Breaking my bones, huh?" Kaylin chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

"You'll wish you hadn't said that." Jo growled.

"Why?" Kaylin asked.

"This." Jo replied before disappearing.

"Where'd she go?" Kaylin's eyes widened.

Jo was now behind Kaylin and then punched the woman's lip.

 _'She's gonna be hard to beat,'_ Kaylin thought to herself as she was bleeding from her mouth before looking toward Zoey, Anne Maria, Dawn, and Dakota. _'But what about those four?'_

Jo chuckled as she taunted Kaylin.

"Whoa, Jo is faster than I thought." Zoey commented.

"Remind me to not piss her off again." Anne Maria told the others.

 _'What's this feeling I'm getting off Jo's aura?'_ Dawn thought to herself. 'It feels unbelievable.'

"You're strong," Kaylin said to Jo as she got up and wiped the blood from her lip before looking back to Jo. "That's because of your animal power. Your animal side wants to fight, am I right?"

" **YOU'RE ABOUT TO PISS ME OFF!** " Jo roared like an animal during her growling and snarling.

"Jo, please, calm down," Zoey pleaded. "She's just making you mad."

"And it's working," Jo replied. "I'm this close to breaking her neck."

"We can help you," Zoey told her. "We have powers too, you know? Please, Jo?"

"Fine..." Jo said after a long sigh.

"So, all of you are gonna fight me, huh?" Kaylin mocked as she took out a scroll.

"A scroll?" Dakota asked out of confusion.

"It's not just any scroll," Kaylin replied until the scroll transformed into a cold, iron blade. "It's my scythe, I use it in battle."

"Aw, man, she gets a weapon and we don't?" Anne Maria complained.

"Jealous?" Kaylin mocked.

"Shut up!" Anne Maria snapped before shooting out fireballs.

Kaylin smirked as she then cut the fireballs in half somehow.

"How did she do that?" Zoey's eyes widened.

"My scythe can cut through anything, even air," Kaylin replied. "Not to mention that I can shoot it back at any person." She then used her scythe to fire the fireballs right back at Anne Maria.

"LOOK OUT!" Dakota cried out.

"Game Over." Kaylin smirked.

The fireballs then hit Anne Maria.

"ANNE MARIA!" Zoey cried out.

"That's it," Jo growled. "I'm gonna tear her limbs off!"

"One down, four to go." Kaylin said.

"Oh, really?" An unexpected voice replied.

Everyone turned to see Anne Maria and she was okay, and not hurt.

"That's impossible!" Kaylin gasped. "How can you-"

"Fire can't hurt me." Anne Maria smirked.

"Hmph!" Kaylin scoffed. "You're all strong, I'll give you that, but..." She then changed her scythe to a double-bladed scythe and it was glowing before she slashed dark energy from it.

Dakota soon created a force field.

"Well, then, nobody I haven't faced has let me fight with my double-bladed scythe." Kaylin mocked the teen girls.

"What can we do now?" Dakota asked as this looked bad.

"I have an idea." Dawn replied as she then took out two roses from her kimono sleeves.

"Roses?" Zoey asked.

"Ay, we're fighting her, not giving her flowers!" Anne Maria reminded the pale blonde girl.

Dawn smirked as she then transformed her two roses into whips.

"Whoa, that's cool." Dakota said.

"Who knew that she could do that?" Jo asked.

"HA! You think those whips will stop me?" Kaylin scoffed.

"Perhaps or perhaps not, but we shall see." Dawn retorted.

"Bring it on, Hippie!" Kaylin smirked.

Dawn lashed Kaylin with her whip, but Kaylin dodged it and the other whip was behind her.

"You know I can dodge, right?" Kaylin scoffed before she then slashed the whip with her double-bladed sycthe only for it to grow back. "What the Hell?!" she soon gasped.

"Well, since I have nature powers, each time my plants get destroyed, they grow back," Dawn explained boastfully. "It's very nice."

"You gotta admit, that's pretty cool." Dakota said to the others.

"Yeah." Anne Maria agreed.

'Maybe I was wrong 'bout the Li'l Hippie.' Jo thought to herself.

"Wow." Zoey blinked.

"Who cares?" Kaylin growled. "I'm gonna finish you once and for all!"

Kaylin slashes Dawn with her scythe at her stomach.

"DAWN!" Zoey cried out.

"Oh, no!" Dakota panicked.

Anne Maria also gasped in worry.

"That bitch," Jo growled while clenching her fists. " **I'M GONNA KILL YOU!** "

Kaylin just smirked. Dawn then gasped, but then disappeared into a bunch of flower petals.

"Huh?" Kaylin asked.

From out of nowhere, the two whips lashed at Kaylin, causing her to have cuts on her arm and her white gloves ripped.

"That's impossible!" Kaylin grunted.

* * *

"Not quite, I just made a flower clone." A second unexpected voice said.

"Wait, Dawn?" Zoey asked.

"But how?" Anne Maria added.

Dawn appeared from inside of the tree, looking at the girls. "I made a flower clone," she then told the others. "Kinda like a substitution if you will."

"Wow, that's so cool." Dakota said.

"Thank you, dear." Dawn giggled.

"Hey, where's Jo?" Zoey asked.

"She mustn't of seen it was clone instead of me." Dawn's eyes widened.

 _'These girls are stronger than I thought,'_ Kaylin thought to herself. _'Wait, where's the other one?'_

Jo was then behind her, looking pissed off.

"Oh, there you are." Kaylin smirked.

Jo growled in response.

"You're not gonna say anything?" Kaylin replied.

"I'm gonna rip your head off." Jo snarled.

'What's this power I keep seeing from her?' Kaylin thought to herself.

"Guys, I'm sensing a powerful energy coming from Jo." Zoey told the others.

"What?" Dakota and Anne Maria asked.

"I'm sensing a strange aura coming from Jo too," Dawn agreed with the redheaded girl. "It looks like the animal side's taking over."

"That's bad?" Anne Maria asked.

"I don't know." Dawn confessed.

Jo had gotten more angry just by looking at Kaylin, but then she got down at on fours.

"This one might be trouble." Kaylin said as she then got ready with her scythe.

"I think we should stop Jo before she can possibly hurt anyone else." Zoey said to the others.

"Right." Dawn, Anne Maria, and Dakota agreed.

"Bring it on." Kaylin challenged Jo.

* * *

Jo then roared to her as this was a matter of life and death. Kaylin swiped Dark Energy slashes at Jo while yelling out a battle cry. Jo dodged the slashes and raised both of her fists, and slammed them down on the ground, causing the ground to crack and making Kaylin's eyes widen and she soon gasped in shock.

"No human can do that!" Kaylin gaped at Jo. "What is she?!"

Jo then came behind Kaylin tried to swipe at the villian with her claws, but Kaylin raised her scythe to block the attack, she was struggling from Jo. Realizing that, Jo might be too strong for the scythe master.

"Ugh, this girl, she's too strong," Kaylin complained as she struggled. "My double scythe can't hold on!"

Jo growled as she continued to try to get rid of Kaylin's scythe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey, Anne Maria, Dawn, and Dakota were watching Jo's fight with Kaylin and they were all shocked.

"Wow." Zoey blinked.

"Remind me never to piss off Jo again." Anne Maria told the others.

"Okay, Anne Maria." Dakota replied.

"Friends, we must stop Jo," Dawn gasped. "I'm afraid that Kaylin might have a few tricks up her sleeve that might get Jo in deep trouble."

"But it's like you and Zoey said," Dakota replied. "That's her 'animal side' taking over."

"We did say that, but-" Zoey said.

"But what, Red?" Anne Maria asked.

"What she's trying to say that is that Jo's animal side is taking over, but that may not be enough." Dawn explained.

"We need to work together." Zoey added in.

"Right." Anne Maria, Dawn, and Dakota said in unison.

* * *

 ** _With Jo and Kaylin..._**

Kaylin tried to dodge Jo's attack, but failed because she got punched in the face, kicked in the stomach, causing her to break a rib and she was even coughing up blood. "What are you?" she wearily uttered out.

" **'I'M AN ANIMAL, AND YOU ARE DEAD!** " Jo roared.

"Heh... So I see..." Kaylin replied. "Well, unfortunately for you, I have an Ace up my sleeve," She then concentrated on her energy to her scythes and it transformed into a Dark Fire Scythe made up of dark fire. "This is my Dark Fire Scythe," she mocked Jo as she had her dark fire ready. "It will kill you in an instant, and now it all ends."

Jo got ready, on all fours, getting ready to attack the dark fire, but a force field made out of light protected Jo and an orange flame attacked the dark fire.

"What the?!" Jo asked in shock and surprise.

Energy beams attacked Kaylin, causing her sunglasses to break and roots tied up her which made her drop her scythe and made it soon disappear.

"Let me go, dammit!" Kaylin demanded while struggling.

"Huh?" Jo asked.

Zoey, Dawn, Anne Maria, and Dakota all then suddenly appeared.

"Dawn, you're alive?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I am, silly," Dawn giggled. "I made a flower clone, that's all."

Dakota released the force field which let Jo run up to Dawn and hug her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Jo told her.

"Jo's being nice?" Anne Maria replied. "I think The Apocalypse is coming."

* * *

"Heh... I was wrong 'bout you guys, but you are strong." Kaylin told them.

"Who is your master?" Zoey demanded.

"Sorry, Red, but I can't tell ya," Kaylin mocked. "But I can tell you this: My master is the most powerful person. No one can stop him."

"We shall see." Dawn huffed.

"I admire your bravery, girls," Kaylin said before closing her eyes. "I wish you luck..." She then hung freely as she was no more and was now dead.

"Is she...?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dawn replied.

"Well, she said her master was tough, well, guess what? We can beat him," Zoey told the others. "I mean, look at us once, we were once normal girls and now, we're like superheros and it's our job to protect the world from evil."

"Right!" Jo, Anne Maria, Dawn, and Dakota agreed.


End file.
